<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charms and Customs: The United States of America by AslansCompass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023878">Charms and Customs: The United States of America</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass'>AslansCompass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>independent higher education [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American Wizards, Culture, Fix-It, Gen, cause let's be honest, there's no way ilvamorney is the only american school, world-building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Charms and Customs series, (Jersey Devil Publishing, 2010-2019), hopes to facilitate a new era of cooperation among wizards and nonwizards alike by providing a basic introduction to wizarding culture for newcomers, as well as provide foreign wizards with insight into other traditions.<br/>The United States of America volumes go beyond the traditional, British-bred institutions of Salem and Ilvermorny, providing glimpses of Great Plains harvest traditions, tropical flower arrangements, and modern media-inspired groups. From the beginning of American history, their wizards have been known for innovation and creativity, as well as a unique relationship with the non-magical world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>independent higher education [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know your reason for picking up this book.</p><p>Maybe you're the parent of a magical child, but have no talent yourself. </p><p>Maybe you're interested in comparing American magic to the European, African, Asian, or Pacific traditions you grew up with.</p><p>Or maybe you're just curious.</p><p>Whatever your reasons, we welcome you to this book, one of several volumes exploring different magical societies around the world. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Preface: America</em>
</p><p>The first and most important thing to understand about American magical society is simple: there is no such thing.</p><p>Instead, there are <strong>many </strong>magical societies in America.  Pick two American wizards at random: they may be peas in a pod, or have no more in common than a British wizard and a Italian one.  Most non-American wizards fail to understand this fact; indeed, the British Ministry of Magic recognizes MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) as the only wizarding authority in the country, despite MACUSA rarely acting outside the East Coast. Likewise, Ilvermorny is often cited as America's only wizarding school, despite dozens of other full-time institutions.  </p><p>America spans an entire continent, leading to a wide variety of climates, traditions, and habits, both magical and non-magical.  History has also played a part in developing the varying, sometimes contradictory aspects of American magic. The Salem incident of 1692 was not related to the European witch-hunts of medieval times, nor was it the only motivation for Rappaport's Law nearly a century later (see chapter 2: Colonial Wizardry for more details.)  However, those events summarize American wizardry for much of the magical world.</p><p>Today, American wizards are pioneers and inventors, as well as advocates for cooperation between magical and non-magical communities. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. brief note on terms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As mentioned in the preface, America is a great melting pot of traditions. Statements such as "American wizards live in the broader community" or "boarding schools are rare" are general reflections, not absolutes. Likewise, information on pre-colonial and non-European traditions is rare; Jersey Devil is allied with several partners for ongoing research in these areas.</p>
<p>As in all <em>Charms and Customs</em> volumes, our writers and researchers have also standardized terms. Standardization increases the risk of oversimplification, which we hope to mitigate by careful use of local terminology, anecdotes, and other tools.</p>
<p>For a full explanation of terms, click on the "Our Community" tab on our website: jerseydevilpublishing.wn</p>
<p>
  <em>excerpt from said webpage</em>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>….native terms are preferred whenever possible. However, when no consensus can be found (USA) or the preferred term is a slur(such as the British <em>mudblood)</em>, house standard shall be used.</p>
  <p>House standard terms are meant to be emotionally neutral; 'Wizard' and 'magical' are the preferred noun and adjective. 'Wizard' was selected over  'magician,' as the later is often used by stage performers.  'Tech' and 'technological' are the non-magical counterparts. </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Transportation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters will be posted out of order, with some shifting as I'm inspired to write new ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the wide variety of magical cultures in America, there is one spell more widely used than any other. From the weather-workers of the Great Plains to the 'special effects' departments of blockbuster films, practically every American wizard knows the apparition spell.</p><p>Terms vary by community-- younger wizards tend to use terms borrowed from sci-fi and fantasy, such as teleport or transponder, while older wizards prefer euphemisms. Phrases such as 'ringing someone up' or 'telegraphing' are still used by old-fashioned or upper-class wizards.  </p><p>But regardless of the term, American wizards have developed apparition to a fine art. The spell was originally brought over by European wizards in the early colonial period, but has been refined and polished by generations. </p><p>The first variant on apparition is officially called "lesser apparition," but is given a variety of scornful nicknames by young wizards. It can transport an individual no more than 100 miles, leaving behind any object not firmly secured. Moreover, it does not produce splinching when miscast. Instead, the caster is temporarily rendered insubstantial along the planned route, then yanked back to the original location.  Many reports of hitchhiking 'ghosts' are actually botched lesser apparitions. </p><p>Lesser apparition is usually one of the first spells taught to young American wizards, whether or not they attend an all-magical institution. Whether at home, in school, in public classes, or with private tutors, most students begin practicing lesser apparition at age eleven or twelve. This contrasts greatly with modern European practice--Hogwarts students, for example, aren't taught apparition until sixteen. </p><p>No license is required for lesser apparition; however, standard apparition (in the European sense) requires at least two years of experience and passing a practical exam.  Like drivers' licenses, this is primarily done for safety reasons. American apparition spells are built of easily modified elements, which allow quick adaptation of improvements.  Until 2003, there was even a monthly publication, <em>Appear Here!</em>, listing recent updates, records, and notable incidents in apparition. </p><p>Modifications fall into many categories. There are spells for extending range, decreasing energy output, moving large quantities of goods, increasing stealth, and even for previously unvisited destinations--the later finally becoming standardized due to coupling with GPS (a technological development) in the early-to-mid- 2000s.</p><p>These modifications all share a common root: need for mobility.  </p><p>America is big.</p><p>No, seriously. Think of the biggest place you've ever been. Now imagine it ten times bigger.</p><p>You're still not there, but you might be getting close.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sidebar: Scaling Up</strong>
</p><p>Europeans have immense difficulty understanding just how big America is. Even looking at a map doesn't clarify the issue; countries are generally drawn to the greatest possible scale. Instead, try considering these three simple facts:</p><p>1. The contagious United States crosses four time zones.</p><p>2. The state of Texas is larger than Sweden, Denmark, and Iceland combined.</p><p>3. The distance between Las Vegas and New York City is roughly the same as Lisbon to Kiev. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Getting from A to Z</span>
</p><p>Like any country, America has both urban and rural areas. But even with superficial similarities, there are also some significant differences. No matter how you define rural, whether it's 100,000 people or 10,000 people, there is (or should be) an understanding that certain amenities are less common or non-existent.  In America, transportation itself is often limited.</p><p>For numerous reasons, public transportation has never caught in America the way it has in Europe or Asia.  Even large cities, such as New York and Chicago, have limited public transportation, whether you're considering busses, trains, or cabs.  As for traveling between cities, forget it! Long trips (250- or 500-plus miles) require airline flights; shorter trips are undertaken in the family car.  Americans even invented the "road trip," a multi-day vacation, consisting of four or more hours of a driving a day.</p><p>In the past thirty years or so, magical innovations have been incorporated into automobile designs under the guise of new technology. Cruise control, automated parking, satellite radio, rearview cameras, remote start, keyless entry, and more all began as magical modifications. Prototypes are often magical as well, reverse-engineered into scientific devices.  If and when a self-driving car appears on the market, it will be thanks to the effort of tech-savvy wizards.</p><p>Such innovations are only the latest in a long line of developments. Even when horsepower was literal rather than figurative, wizards were always looking for ways to make things more efficient. Early pioneers had a magical method to keep animals in a set location. References in letters and journals suggest variants could even force beasts down a path without a guide. This 'tethering' or 'wayfaring' is the distant ancestor of self-navigating vehicles, although the original form is lost to time. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sidebar: Travel Tips</strong>
</p><p>Foreign apparition licenses are accepted, but tourists are encouraged to schedule an adaptive seminar if they plan extensive travel. Adaptive seminars can be arranged through local residents or government officials, but can also be booked online.  American variants are easily adaptable to other countries; many American wizards make a living abroad by teaching apparition. </p><p>Self-navigating vehicles, an advanced magical form of 'cruise control,' can be rented by those with valid drivers' licenses. They also travel considerably faster than standard cars; the (im)famous Knight Bus in Britain runs an earlier version of the same charms.</p><p>Keyring directories have been published since the early 1800s, but have migrated to apps. Print editions are available on demand for tech-challenged wizards. </p><hr/><p>Despite the popularity of apparition, Americans do have a public magical transportation system, the Key Chains, commonly referred to as 'the rings.' The rings are a dedicated variant on portkeys, which are enchanted to leave to a specific location.</p><p>The Key Chains originated when scientist and wizard Benjamin Franklin enchanted two pairs of spectacles to serve as portkeys from Boston to Philadelphia and vice versa. Although the 'spectacle spiderweb' was limited to less than half a dozen, it was the first recorded use of paired portkeys.</p><p>By 1861, at least a dozen cities were participating in mutual-portkey networks. The Civil War caused an immediate lockdown of portkeys, but the network quickly resumed afterwards. The rapid urbanization drove an increase in portkeys, often funded by magical immigrants.</p><p>Portkey rings vary in size and number, from interstate rings to city transport. Long-distance rings are normally funded by government, but large businesses and chartable foundations sometimes sponsor a few lines as well. There are even dedicated rings for shipping.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>